Waste management, such as collecting, transporting, processing and recycling, is one of the basic requirements in today's society. In addition, domestic households have been taught to sort their garbage e.g. organic, paper, metal and glass waste from the other waste, which has increased the number of refuse containers per domestic household or collecting unit.
In US, Australia and Canada, for example, a curbside collection (or kerbside collection) is a system typically used in urban and suburban areas for waste collection from domestic households. Waste materials are usually collected in large bins, which are disposed in a curbside nearby a house or collecting unit they are related to. Generally, differently colored refuse containers are assigned to different type of waste.
Emptying of refuse containers are normally provided by local government authorities or, when outsourced, private companies. Typically, each waste type is collected separately or, at least, in its own section, if a garbage collecting vehicle has ability to collect different waste type into separate compartments. Nevertheless, because of the required emptying frequency and the number of the refuse containers to be emptied, refuse collecting is time-consuming and thus expensive process.
The prior art knows solutions, such as side loader garbage collection vehicles, which have an automated sidearm for seizing the refuse container and tipping it above a garbage compartment of the vehicle. In this way, it is possible to save time, since the driver does not need to come out from the vehicle to transfer the refuse container to be emptied, and the solution offers to personnel a lighter way to perform the emptying process. Even though the process is lighter than the former way, frequent emptying cycles are still required, which, in turn, requires great number of garbage collecting vehicles and, thus personnel to handling the process.